


Best Laid-Plans

by Sivan325, SivanShemesh (Sivan325)



Series: Banned Together Bingo 2020 [3]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Fluff, Humor, Implied Sexual Content, Inspired by a picture, M/M, Prank Wars, Seduction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-29
Updated: 2020-09-29
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:14:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26715040
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sivan325/pseuds/Sivan325, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sivan325/pseuds/SivanShemesh
Summary: “Ah… Yes, I am, what is this about officer?” Jace asked, not knowing what the cop was doing at the door to his home.
Relationships: Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood, Simon Lewis/Jace Wayland, Simon Lewis/Raphael Santiago/Jace Wayland
Series: Banned Together Bingo 2020 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1821949
Comments: 4
Kudos: 32
Collections: Banned Banned Together Bingo 2020, Banned Together Bingo 2020, September Server Scavenger Hunt 2020





	Best Laid-Plans

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by a pic, which also appeared as Magnusbot for a prompt at Hunter's Moon Discord.
> 
> Also written for - Banned Together Bingo "Seduction"
> 
> *-*
> 
> Disclaimer: The fabulous work belongs to Cassandra Clare, thank you for creating the Shadow world.

This was going too far, and Magnus was not about to let it slide. Nobody was going to prank them and get out of it unscathed, Jace will have to pay for what he did to Magnus and Alec. It almost ended with him breaking up with the great partner that he had.

Jace just sealed his own doom.

Magnus was in the car with Raph, his best friend since childhood, and Raph agreed to pay Jace a visit.

Magnus thanked him as he watched Raphael climb the stairs and buzz the bell, he put the car in motion and left.

Raphael’s hands were on his hips as he waited for the door to open, as the door opened, Jace was surprised to see a cop watching him.

“Jace, who is this?” Simon asked, but got no answer while he went to join his boyfriend at the door.

“Are you Jace?” Raphael asked.

“Ah… Yes, I am, what is this about officer?” Jace asked, not knowing what the cop was doing at the door to his home.

“May I come in?”

“Y… Yes, of course, of course.” Jace replied and let the cop to come in as he closed the door.

“Wait, I want to see an ID.” Simon asked from the officer.

Raphael zipped off his bag and pulled out the big tape as he started playing the music and answered to the young man with the glasses, “This is my ID.”

Raphael placed the tape that he pulled from his bag, and let the music echo in the house, as Jace and Simon froze in their places, not knowing what the cop was doing, until he threw his hat over them as he moved his hips.

Jace grinned but said nothing as he enjoyed the show that the cop started.

“What is he doing?” Simon asked his boyfriend.

“We have a private show, let us enjoy it,” Jace replied to him and then he whispered, “I know who sent him.”

Jace watched as the so-called officer strip teased in front of their eyes in a very seductive way, the man sure knew his job.

“Who, Jace?” Simon asked.

“Later, Si.” Jace replied to him.

Raphael played with his shirt before he removed it and threw it over them, and then he removed the belt and let it fall to the ground.

His shoes already were off, as he played with the zipper, before he pulled his pants off with a jerk, to reveal underwear and well-muscled legs.

“Should we move to the bedroom?” Raph asked after performing, he still had another act to do.

“Of course,” Jace replied as he whispered to his boyfriend, “Maybe now we can play, and later we can thank Magnus for the gift.”

“Do you want help with your underwear, officer?” Jace asked as he could feel his cock grow hard beneath his shorts

“That would be lovely, Jace.” Raphael grinned as he replied to him.

After this job, Raphael figured that Magnus will stop asking favors from him.


End file.
